Werewolf in High School
by wrsalt
Summary: When a fatal accident forces Scar to leave his tribe and live with humans. He learns that even with the difference of there states Werewolves and Humans can coexist. What will he do when he learns about a war raging between humans and werewolves. Will he rejoin his pack and lead them through the war? Or will he stay with his new family and protect them with his life?
1. Chapter 1

There lived a king named Lycaon. He ruled over the land of Arcadia and had thousands of men and women under his command. His palace was filled with gold, fine foods, and elaborate artwork, but one thing he did not have was love.

One day King Lycaon was hunting in the forest and he came upon a small lake. As he approached, he saw a lady sitting at the edge of the lake, singing.

Her song was a song full of longing. Drawn in by her words, King Lycaon dismounted from his horse and approached her. When the woman turned to face the King, her incredible beauty struck him.

My lady, your song is so beautiful but so depressing. Please tell me what you wish and I will do everything in my power to grant it. But first, what shall I call you?

You may call me Fortuna, my Lord. I am distressed because I fear I will never find a man to love. My father is too hard to please and he will not grant permission for me to marry anyone.

The King had already fallen for the beautiful damsel and so he was quick to volunteer.

Certainly, he would not deny a King! Come with me and I will make you the happiest bride in all the land.

Fortuna knew of King Lycaon and what a great king he was to his people. She loved him for offering his hand in marriage but said she would only marry him with her fathers' approval.

Who is your father? King enquired.

Why he is Jupiter, king of the gods.

My heavens! King Lycaon exclaimed. I'll have to prepare the greatest feast in the history of man.

King Lycaon proceeded to enlist all of his men and women to prepare the palace for Jupiter's arrival. He had drapes of gold hung from every rafter. Fine food was imported from every corner of the world, and he brought in performers from distant lands to provide entertainment.

The King had prepared to host Jupiter over the course of seven days. The very first day Jupiter arrived on a cloud from heaven. He was very regal in his purple robes and he carried a golden staff. The palace appeared dull next to his glowing radiance.

Each day the King would try to engage the god and impress him with his wealth. He gave Jupiter great gifts of furs and perfumes, but Jupiter offered no more than a simple thank you.

Throughout the proceedings, Jupiter would hardly look at the King. Feeling greatly insulted, the King tried all the harder to win over Fortuna's father, but the more he tried, the more Jupiter resented him. The next five days carried on in the same fashion — eating, drinking, and being entertained.

If King Lycaon had one flaw it was his temper. When he was pushed, it didn't take very much to set him off. Jupiter knew of Lycaons temper and didn't believe he was a good match for his daughter. In order to push the King past his limit, Jupiter insulted the Kings mortality. He laughed at how puny and finite the Kings life was.

In retaliation, the King told his head cook to prepare a steak of human flesh, but to make it appear appetizing. In that way, he would get back at Jupiter by tricking him into eating the unclean meal.

Fortuna was out at the market when the King had his next meal with Jupiter. The cooks served the meal as usual, but Jupiter immediately recognized the ruse.

How dare you serve me human flesh! You have insulted me by trying to bring me down to man's level. In return, I will bring you down a level. For you will roam the world in the form of a wolf from this day forward.

Instantly, King Lycaon transformed into a wolf. With a glance back, Jupiter threw away his blessing — believing Fortuna would flee once she saw the King's true form.

You have permission to marry my daughter, but I doubt that she will want you now that she can see the beast you truly are.

Then Jupiter vanished to the heavens.

King Lycaon was horrified at what he had become and ran to his chambers. Luckily, Jupiters wife, Juno, was watching the whole scene unfold. She snuck into Lycaons chambers and made a deal with him. If he could control his temper, she would mend Jupiter's curse.

Yes! I'll do whatever. Just please free me from this wretched form!

Juno transformed King Lycaon back into a human but warned him that whenever he lost his temper he would turn back into a wolf and that he would not return to human form until he calmed down.

With Jupiter's blessing, Fortuna and Lycaon were married and lived together happily for a few years. Until one day Fortuna insisted that Lycaon apologize to her father. Lycaon became enraged and suddenly shifted into a wolf.

Fortuna was horrified to discover his curse and finally believed that King Lycaon was a monster. She fled from Lycaons kingdom. Little did she know that she was already with child — the first werewolf child.

With that, the mother wolf leaned back in her chair with a smug smile.

"But Momma, what happens to the baby?"

"He's what our next story is about, Now hush as I tell you the sad life we had to deal with."

The wind whistled outside the cabin and the mother wolf carried on with her... history. The gods had all died out millions of years ago, and humans made us their slaves. Forcing us into work 24/7, with no rest, no water, and no food. Even when we did it was only bones with little meat, and dirty water. Soon a law came out to protect us, in rage humans began killing us, which made the wolfs run into the Dark Forest. It was later renamed the Shifting Forest, home of the werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2

My paws thundered and beat into the cold wet forest floor. My breathing was hitched and I struggled to catch my breath. Behind me, I heard howls of my Ex-pack as they got nearer and nearer to me. I struggled to speed up, but with my wounds, I couldn't. You maybe don't know what is going on so let me back up a day ago.

For ten years I was caged and locked up. And for a mistake that happened the day of my parents' murder. A wolf from the Skadi Tribe had got into our borders, He brutally killed 10% of our tribe, After killing my parents I went into a Lycaon rage and killed the wolf, I can still remember as my clawed hand ripped through his heart killing it. When the Alpha found me he locked me up for the murder of a Skadi warrior. With a lot of dodging, punching, kicking, and biting I gave up and they took me from my cage and toward the cave of the Alpha. Soon we reached a long line of prisoners to be dealt with, I was roughly shoved to the back of the line. Our pack was never like this, we were the pride of the Wolf Gods, largest of the main five tribes, and our last Alpha was the nicest, kindest, and best you would have ever met. Then came his jerk of a son, just a few years older than me, but a pain in everyone's behind.

"Wow, look at that, you look great man! But it is so sad you may not live to be set free." I glared at the Alpha in pure hatred.

"What do you mean? Are you sending me to be executed for being the first pure-blood werewolf!" my voice got louder and louder with each word. "Are you furious that you a noble-born wasn't born a direct offspring from Lycaon?" He started to laugh but stopped. And grinned,

"Why not end this now? I was going to give you a chance to bow before your Alpha and let off easy, but I changed my mind. Guards take him to the pit and put him against the offspring of the great Fenrir" As I was hauled away I heard the Alpha laugh, in glee to get rid of me for good. My eyes flicked back and forth between the two guards. I could have a great chance at taking them both, but with this the chains around me it would slow me down by a lot. So instead I took the chance to annoy the crap out of the guards.

"So who is the offspring's of Fenrir? What time is it? Do you have food? When is it going to..."

"Will, you shut up already!" The guard to my right snapped, he looked young to be a guard.

"Let it be Ra' he can't do anything, he'll die soon anyway. No one ever survives the battles." This guard seemed to be in his 50's, with long grey hair the sides were braided and then held up into a man bun. soon we reached the arena. In fact, it was only a cleared patch in the forest, with only a huge rock for the Alpha and flags surrounding, one for each pack. then as we neared the rock I saw them. There on the other side of the Arena were two huge Maned Wolves lying next to each other laughing there heads off. Suddenly I was shoved into the center of the Arena and everyone became quite even the Maned Wolves."Welcome everyone!" the alpha yelled over the mixed group of both the Silver Claw and the Lunar Storm. I growled in annoyance. _Great, he is in his human form. _

"Today, I bring you all together for the trail, of this one wolf, He betrayed us and made plans to overthrow me. he killed members of both clans, I give you the No name." He dares call me a No name! I growl in anger and without thinking I shift into my wolf form a Canis Lupus Occidentalis. I stood 5 feet high, taller than the Alpha who was 4 ft 6.

"If I am to fight, then I'll fight!" I bark so load everyone covers there ear.

"Fine, go ahead then, oh and this is a human to human fight." The Alpha sneered, then waved his hand. I shifted back and the first wolf came forward and shifted came forward. Then before I could move the boy ran forward and threw a punch into my stomach, sending me flying to the other side of the gym. He then went for a second punch, but I did a Roundhouse Kick and send him to the ground. I then stood up and then threw a forceful punch on his stomach twice. soon the boy was coughing blood.

"Stop it now!" the Alpha growled. "You win this round No Name, one more win and you are free." The medics rushed forward and took the boy, looking closer I saw the boy was only a cub, around 9-10 years. I looked to see my next opponent and frowned, my next opponent was twice my size and over muscular.

"Oh, boy this is going to be so fun," I mumbled under my breath. "Now who are you?" The man grinned and looked me straight into the eye.

"My name does not matter, your death does!" With that said he charged forward ready to send a punch my way, but just in the nick of time I duck. taking my chance at his confusion I send a kink into his chest, only to make him fall on his butt. I wrapped my hand around his neck and started to let my claws grow when I felt a cold sting on my left eye, then blood. Fast as I could I stagger back to see a bloody knife on the ground. I looked around to see who had through it then I saw a man in a dark clock in the shadow with his hand out._ He threw a knife at me!_ I then start to turn to look at the Alpha when I felt a clawed hand grab my leg. Looking down I saw the man giving his last attempt to kill me but failed ad I kicked him off. Then I bolted into the forest not caring to were I end up, nor if I die on the way. Behind me I heard the voice of the Alpha howl in annoyance.

"Get that boy, and bring him to me dead! Do you hear me dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

So now you know what happened and know why I am running for my life. As I was running I could hear the sound of shifting from human unto wolf. Dang, they will catch up! I struggled to shift into my wolf form but I only felt more pain. Well, human, it is then. I started to stagger then I saw I light ahead. A way out! Using it as a motivation I dragged my self through the last sets of trees then... a knife appeared in front of me. I turned my head around and mentally groaned.

"What do you want?" I choked out. I strained to move away, as the packs greatest hunter/assassin moved in grinning.

"The Alpha told me to give you a message. Give in and come back, and he said if you pass the last tree of the shifting forest to kill you as a betrayed wolf." I sigh and knew there was no way out of this. I stood up and faced the assassin.

"I decided that I need to live a new life." I sent a powerful punch into his jaw. "And that life is away from this stupid pack." With that said I took of dashing toward the grey floor only to jump back at the burning heat of the black rocky floor blistering my feet.

"Hey, No name if you so much dare cross the black marker, You are banned from the tribe." I couldn't stand this anymore. I took of running into the black strip then I heard a weird loud sound. turning my head I saw a metal box coming straight for me. Then it hit and with the wounds of the fight I was knocked out.

I sighed as I lifted my head, expecting to be back in the dungeon, and laying on a cold hard rock. Only to be surprised when I felt a soft and comfortable bed. All my pain was gone and my wounds bandaged. I stood up from where I was and started looking around. There was lots of dark wooden table like objects. I started walking toward the door until I heard voices.

"But dad, I said I was sorry!" A female voice said.

"First you steal a car then you bring a stranger to our home!" a deep voice boomed "You are a disgrace, Taylor!" I heard a loud slap and then crying. before I knew what I was doing I ran through the door and ran in front of the girl. My eyes glowed golden and I mid-shifted. My muscles grew and fur sped through my body, even my nails extended. In great fury I slashed at the man cutting his cheek.

"Who are you?" The man asked fear seeping into his voice, as blood started to fall from his face. why not tell him?

"I am a no name Were wolf, the lone wolf. I am the reject of my tribe because I killed the murderer of my family, now were am I?" I growled as my eyes glowed a dark gold then returned to normal.

"You are at my house, and my name is Stark Lily, and that is my daughter, Taylor Lily. My daughter ran you over next to the shifting forest, so that explains some things as why you were leaving the forest. But why now?" I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"It all started when I was 5 years old, since I have heterochromia iridis, I was a outcast. Well, on October 14, 2002, a wolf broke into our home and killed my parents, I attacked him and since I surprised him he was really easy to kill. When the Alpha found me I was standing over three bodies, two of my parents, and the last of the killer. But the Alpha thought wrong and sent me to jail for killing three members of the pack. I was there since yesterday. I was then put to fight for my freedom. I won but it was a trap. The Alpha had a assassin paid to kill me but I ran. Taylor ran over me with the metal box..."

"It is called a car." the man said

"Yeah, well she ran me over and now here I am. I have no home, and no family."

"You said you have heterochromia iridis, but both your eyes are the same golden hew." Taylor said as she leaned next to me and took my hand, surprising me.

"I do," I replied, "I just hide it." I let my eyes cool and both Lily's looked surprised, One of my eye was Sky blue, and the other earthen brown. I felt Taylor tighten her hold on my hand.

Stark looked at me then looked at Taylor. "I'll make you a deal. I will give you a home, name and anything you need, only if you do one thing for me." I looked at him quizzically.

"What is it, do I have to be your slave?" I remembered the time when my mother told me of the time people had enslaved the wolves. That time period was the worst for us, killed most of the woman due to the pregnancy room, those vile men would rape the women and force them to have kids tell they died, pure evil.

"No, I want you to protect my daughter, do you have a wolf form? It would be good if you do."

"It will be better if were outside." Stark nodded and we went to the back of his house, as soon as I had room I summoned my inner beast. soon I loomed a head over Stark. My claws dug unto the ground beneath me.(Top) I transformed back only for my shirt to fall of me in shreds.

"Kay I'll do it but what do I need to protect Taylor from?" I asked as I pulled a shirt over my head that Taylor was offering.

It doesn't matter, just protect her and keep her safe. And I got a name for you Seath Bakar!" He looked so happy with his choice.

"What?" my mind went blank and Taylor let out a giggle

"Seath translates unto Guardian, and Bakar into lone, so the Lone Guardian."

"Fine, I will also need to learn about the basics here, so I don't fool myself badly."

**Hey fellow readers, this is my first book. So I want to do a vote. should Seath and Taylor have a romantic relationship, or more of a brother, sister relationship, I am letting you guys decide. Tell me how I'm doing, and don't feel bad to tell me I misspelled something. :) it happens all the time.**


End file.
